


Pretenders

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: Smutty missing scene from the S11E3, “Plus One”.





	Pretenders

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: I originally began this the day after seeing Plus One as it popped into my head during the episode. As the weeks went by, however, I couldn’t seem to finish it; I stopped at the part where they take their clothes off and no matter how many times I reread it, I couldn’t seem to continue. Frustration, writing is thy name. After I saw the finale I realized what I wanted to do with it, but still couldn’t seem to move them along. Then, one night, I was chatting with my friend Strbck23 when, all of a sudden, I realized that I knew how to finish it. So, I did. And here it is.
> 
> Spoilers: Plus One, although I recommend having seen all of S11 to get this even if there aren’t any direct spoilers for later episodes.

Thanks so much to Strbck23 for being both my muse and my beta on this one

 

  **Pretenders**  
Rated NC-17  
Suzanne Feld

 

_This begins as soon as the camera pans away after Scully rolls over towards Mulder in his motel bed._

  

“By the way--lack of anyone to have it with?” Mulder said as we gazed at each other in the dimness of the room.  “What am I, chopped liver?  Do you recall asking me to be your baby daddy a few years back?”

 

I had to smile.  “More than a few years, Mulder.”

 

“And when you mentioned that I might find someone else to have a family with, did you want me to say that there’s no one for me but you?  Because that’s true too.”

 

“You know me better than I know myself, sometimes.”

 

He nodded acknowledgement, looking amused rather than annoyed.  We gazed at each other for a few more beats in the dim light.  The air was charged with expectation.  We’d been dancing around this for the past year, and I was sick of fighting it.  I knew that Mulder had been ready long before this, but I hadn’t.  There was too much water under the bridge for me to just blindly forgive him and go on like nothing had happened. But now I felt that our time had finally arisen again.  I hadn’t come in here with this in mind, but I wasn’t about to fight it now.

 

As soon as I’d rolled over onto my back I had decided to kiss him and get this party started, but Mulder beat me to it.  He went up on one elbow and leaned over me, moving slowly enough that I could have stopped him if I’d wanted to.  I didn’t. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, hearing his low chuff just before our lips touched. The moment they did, I knew that I was home once again, no matter where we happened to be.

 

I half-expected him to fall on me like a starving man but instead he kissed me long and slow, tenderly, with so much love and longing that it brought a lump to my throat. I responded in kind, in no hurry, letting the day’s anxieties and strangeness wash away in the waves of emotion that poured over me at his touch. He stroked the hair back from my forehead and skimmed his fingers through it. I knew he really liked that I’d gone back to my pre-leaving-him hairstyle, and even if I hadn’t, I’d have figured it out from the way he was touching it.

 

He broke the kiss slowly, nibbling on my lips and swiping them with his warm tongue.  “Scully… I don’t want to assume we’re going to--”

 

“I appreciate that,” I interrupted, rubbing his nose with mine and inhaling his musky, familiar scent.  “But in this case, assume away.”

 

I saw the corners of his dark eyes crinkle but was too close to see his smile. Still, I knew it was there.  A surge of deep love and longing for this man washed through me, and I lifted and tilted my head to kiss him. Our lips met and matched, tongues tangling and rubbing, and a fresh tide of warm, burgeoning arousal spread throughout me. He slipped one big hand beneath my head, cupping it as he moved over on top of me, holding most of his weight up on his elbows.

 

I ran my hands down his back and up under his strappy grey undershirt, feeling the strong muscles beneath the warm skin contract and flex as he moved.  I welcomed the solid weight of him into the cradle of my hips by spreading my legs wide as he settled onto me.  We continued kissing, tilting our heads back and forth, teeth occasionally clicking, and I was totally lost in the taste and smell of him.  It had been so long—too long.  I couldn’t wait to get him inside me, and yet I never wanted this sweet, unhurried foreplay to end.

 

“I’ve missed this, Scully.  I’ve missed you. I’ve missed us, together like this, most of all.”  His gravely, murmured words against my lips sent shivers chasing over my entire body. 

 

“Same here, Mulder. God, I’ve been so lonely.”  I hadn’t even admitted it to myself before I said it, but it was the truth.

 

“I’m here. I’ll always be here for you,” he breathed, ducking his head to kiss along my neck with warm, soft lips. I sucked in a breath as electricity shot through me yet again; did this man ever know how to get to me. 

 

“I know.  And I’ll always be with you,” I said, and the words hung in the still, dark air.  “I love you. Forever.”

 

He groaned deep in his throat and I felt his lower body push against me, his stiffening cock hot against my mound even through several layers of cloth. “Ah, Scully. You are the one true and only love of my life.  I am nothing without you.”

 

I arched back against the pillow and rolled my head to the side to give him better access to my neck as he licked and sucked and nuzzled my skin, causing frissons of fire to run through me wherever he touched. “You are everything to me,” I breathed, running my hands over his strong, hard back.  “My life is empty without you.”

 

“Then let’s never go without each other again,” he rasped as he lifted up on his arms, looking down at me with his dark eyes narrowed down to triangles.  I saw his jaw flex, the large muscle there bulging.  His hips were still pressing down deliciously on mine, but our chests were no longer touching. I moved my hands around to his front beneath the shirt, caressing his firm pectorals and running my fingers through his chest hair as I gazed up at him.  “Stay with me, Scully, be my love again.”

 

“Yes.” I was barely hanging onto sanity, overwhelmed in the conflagration he’d ignited within me, but I knew what I was saying.  “God, yes, Mulder.”

 

“Oh, Scully.”  His voice was so distorted by desire and emotion that I barely understood him.  He leaned down and this time did kiss me hard and passionately, his tongue plundering my mouth as he showed me what he felt about my decision.  I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down on me again, lifting my knees and throwing my ankles over his calves.  He slid his arms beneath my shoulders and held me tight against him as we kissed, gasping for breath but not stopping.

 

I’d had no idea before tonight that I could still feel like this at my age; I thought that this type of all-encompassing desire had expired along with my menstrual periods.  They had become intermittent several years ago, and it had depressed me to realize that even if another miracle could have happened, it was now no longer possible as I entered perimenopause.

 

I realized that my lack of desire had not been biological but due to the absence of the person who really turned me on.  Despite my words of a short time ago I knew damn well that there was no one for either Mulder or I except for each other.  And until the time came for us to bump wheelchairs we could bump something else, as Mulder would so elegantly put it.

 

When we finally broke the kiss I gasped, “I need you now, Mulder.”

 

“What, in a hurry?” he huffed against my lips, pulling his hands from beneath my shoulders.  “God knows I’m not.”

 

He reared back on his heels and I lowered my legs to the sides as he reached down to unbutton my black pajama top.  Spreading it wide, he gazed down at me for a moment before running his hands up from just above the waistband of my pajama bottoms to my breasts, cupping them and gently twisting my nipples with his fingers, just the way I liked it.  Bless his eidetic memory.  I moaned helplessly as fire spread through me.  My eyes were glued to the tent in his sweatpants, enjoying the sight of what I had only felt so far.  “I’m in a hurry to get my hands on you,” I rasped, glancing up at him to make sure he saw where I was looking.  “Have a problem with that?”

 

“Not in the slightest,” he said, giving my breasts one last gentle squeeze and then shucking his loose undershirt and rolling to the side, pushing off his sweats.  His cock sprang free and as he kicked them off, I was already up on my hands and knees reaching for him.  “Off, everything off,” he added, leaning over to tug at the side of my pajama pants before laying back.

 

“Fine,” I sighed impatiently, letting the top slide from my shoulders and then pushing off my bottoms before heading back to my target.  I had really missed this, the urgent feeling of desire, the delicious scent of both of us aroused mingling in the air, seeing how his eyes skimmed over me with longing and wonder.  It seemed like forever and yet that no time had passed since the last time we’d been together like this, though it had been nearly three years. 

 

“Do you remember the first time we slept together, Scully?”

 

“Slept, or had sex?” I had to grin, pausing on my hands and knees at his side to look down at him, wondering where that had come from.

 

He grinned back in acknowledgement.  We had shared a bed more than once before that fateful night that I’d climbed in with him naked.  “The first time we did the naked pretzel,” he clarified, waving one hand in the general direction of our naked bodies.  “The night you left as soon as I passed out.”

 

Still leaning over his extended cock, I half-frowned down at him.  “Are you bringing that up for a reason, Mulder? Or are you just trying to ruin the mood?”

 

He gave me a look that made me shiver and answered the second half of the question without words.  “I want to make sure you’ll still be here when I wake up tomorrow.”

 

Very deliberately I took ahold of his penis, which was laying against his stomach, bringing it upright and stroking it firmly in my fist.  “You couldn’t drag me from your side with the promise of another invisible man,” I assured him, watching his eyes as they followed my hand.  “Now are we done with the chatter?”

 

Before he could answer, I dipped my head and swallowed the wide ruddy head of his cock, taking him in as deeply as I could.  His strangled half-shout was all the answer I needed.  I would’ve grinned again if I could have.  Instead I simply enjoyed myself, loving the taste and feel and smell of this man.  I pleasured him in ways I remembered he liked but stopped before it went past the point of no return.  Which was easy because he was as noisy in bed as out, so I gauged his arousal by the frequency and volume of his moans.  Though I had brought him off many a time in the past, tonight was for both of us and I wanted my turn.

 

When I let his cock slide from my mouth and rest against his stomach again, he reached up and grabbed my upper arms, dragging me up onto his hard, warm body.  He kissed me wildly, one hand cupped around the back of my head, the other around my shoulders.  I sank both hands into his thick hair and kissed him back for all I was worth, rubbing my body on his.  My full weight rested on him, but I heard no complaints among the moans and groans we were both uttering.

 

Finally, we had to break for air.  “Ah, Scully, there is nothing else in the world I love more than to have you in my arms,” he breathed, brushing my hair back over my shoulders.  “Jesus, you are so beautiful.”

 

“Glad you think so.  This _is_ so much like our first time, familiar yet new.” I kissed along his scratchy jaw, not minding the evening stubble one bit.  “The first time we made love, it was like we’d always been together, and yet I didn’t know all of you—yet.”

 

“Like riding a bike,” he murmured, running his big warm hands down my sides and back to squeeze and caress my ass.  I couldn’t help but writhe with the pleasure of his touch. “You never really forget.”

 

I huffed in amusement and tugged on his earlobe with my lips, then nipped gently.  A shiver chased through him, which I felt against my skin.  So I did it again.  He pushed his cock against my thighs, which were between his legs, and we both moaned. I put my hands on his shoulders to brace myself and sat up, moving my legs to frame his lean hips, my hot center resting on the base of his cock and tight balls.  I sighed at the feeling of him being so close yet not close enough.  Mulder reached up and held my breasts firmly, his thumbs brushing lightly over the turgid nipples.  A jolt went through me and I grabbed his wrists, tugging him upright.

 

We sat looking at each other in the dim light for a moment, and in his dark eyes I saw everything that had been missing in my life for the last few years.  “Only with you am I complete,” I whispered, then threw my arms around his shoulders and held him close to me.  He wrapped his around my waist and we hugged with the sides of our faces pressed together, his thick penis feeling like rigid flame trapped between our bodies.

 

I loosened my arms and kissed his forehead, then his mouth, unable to get enough of his lips.  One of the things I loved about Mulder was how much he enjoyed kissing.  Sometimes we would make out without the intent of sex, just because we liked touching and kissing each other.  It was among the many things I had missed and was now rediscovering.

 

My world whirled and I found myself on my back, Mulder bending his long body over me and asserting himself between my legs, which I spread wide.  “I’m enjoying the journey, but if I don’t get inside you soon I’m gonna lose my mind even more than I already have,” he groaned, reaching down to finger me briefly.  “God, are you wet!” Then he took ahold of his dick, looking down to line it up with my opening.  Seeing his lean, naked body above mine and holding himself caused a jolt in my belly and I felt even more wetness flood me. 

 

He pushed inside me with both of us groaning at the intense pleasure, then stretched his long body out on top of mine.  Most of his weight rested on his elbows, which were over my shoulders, and he cradled my head in his arms.  He began to withdraw and then slowly push back in using just his hips, his hard body thrumming against mine.  He kissed gently along my hairline, then murmured, “What if I make you pregnant now?”

 

“Oh Mulder, you know it’s not possible.”

 

 “Let’s… let’s pretend I could.”

 

“Okay,” I whispered, aroused nearly beyond sanity as he thrust steadily and deliciously into me, his strokes gaining speed and power.  “Get me pregnant, Mulder, put our baby inside me.”

 

“I’m gonna fill you up, Scully, I’m going to bathe your insides with all of me,” he groaned, speeding up. With each stroke he rubbed his pubic bone against mine, striking sparks from my clit and helping me race towards completion.  “You close?  Yeah?  When we come together, it will happen… _now_ , Scully!”

 

I cried out as I peaked, my vagina clamping down on his thrusting cock, feeling him jerk and shudder against me as he bellowed his completion.  It was rare that we finished together, but it happened effortlessly this time.  I was aware of his body pushing mine down into the bedding as we both slowly relaxed while our orgasms ebbed, and it felt like he was all that was holding me to Earth.  My body pulsated aftershocks around his cock softening inside me, and we both moaned softly.

 

In a few moments he pushed himself up on his elbows again, lifting his weight from my chest so I could take a full breath.  I had my arms around his shoulders, holding him in place.  I loved to feel him on and in me for as long as possible, which he well knew.  His damp forehead rested on the ball of my shoulder, and I leaned my face against the side of his.  We lay that way for a while until finally, with a groan, he rolled off and sprawled next to me.  One hand crept over and encased mine.

 

“If you say we’re getting too old for this I may shoot you again, Mulder,” I murmured.

 

“Not the thought in my head, Scully,” he chuckled.  “Actually, I was thinking that the older we get, the better we are.  Like fine wine.”

 

“I can live with that.”

 

We were silent for a time, though we didn’t sleep just yet.  I was mulling over the things we’d said in the heat of passion, wondering if Mulder really thought he could get me pregnant.  I wasn’t going to disabuse him of the notion now, however, not in this sweet golden afterglow.  It was a nice thought, if nothing else, and it certainly had fired us to new sexual heights. 

 

Mulder rolled over and kissed me, then got up and, carrying his shirt and shorts, went into the bathroom.  When he came out dressed in them I said, “Going somewhere?”

 

“No, but if something happens I want to have clothes on in case we have to run out,” he said, climbing back into bed and pulling the covers over us both.  We snuggled together, facing each other.  “I like that you’re staying in your birthday suit.”

 

“Too sleepy to get up,” I said, finally drowsing.  “You’ll be here when I wake up, right?”

 

He laughed.  “Just try and get rid of me now, Scully. Just try.”

 

Smiling, I finally let myself doze, feeling better about everything.  Then Mulder reached down and laid his hand against my belly, his warm breath caressing my cheek.  “I know I didn’t make you pregnant, Scully, but pretending was fun,” he whispered.  “Play along with me?”

 

“Of course,” I murmured.  Who knew, sometimes dreams really did come true.

 

_finis_


End file.
